Shape of the Moon
by silverforge38
Summary: i put this in the twilight section because of the shape-shifting.   I cant give anything away so you'll have to read it.


**Chapter One**

**First Light**

_Come on Holo, we can't stay here forever _I thought sarcastically, even though I knew she would hear. We were both in wolf form and we can do that kind of stuff. My name is Felix. I'm just 16 in human years and a teenage shape-shifter. That's right, I said _human_ years. There are a lot of things about this that I like about this, including the speed and more importantly the _power. _It's like everything I ever wanted and more. Yep, I'm a power-hungry 16 year old shape-shifter. Oh yeah, one thing I left out is I have the _worst_ temper in the world. Or at least that's what Holo thinks. Yesterday, she pissed me off, I chased her around the forest, and she thought I was never going to stop, Actually, I got so pissed I almost went wolf, but I know better than to hurt her. As I was thinking about that, I hadn't thought about the fact that I was hungry. Of course, I wouldn't get full with one tiny moose, it would probably take one and a half. Yep, one of the other things about me is that I have a big appetite because I'm a shape-shifter. So I set out on the hunt to retrieve some moose for Holo and me. I would eat first, and then bring a moose back. She doesn't have as big an appetite. All the moose were close by, so I started the hunt.

"So, Felix, you finally came back" she said sarcastically. I had been expecting that. Then she saw the moose I was carrying, and I laid it down for her. She took a little bite, transformed into her wolf, and finished the moose. I went wolf too so I could hear her.

_Thanks._

_No problem. It's the least I could do for that… episode. _I searched for the right word.

_It's okay. It's not like I didn't expect it, though you went a little too crazy._

_Yeah, about that… I was already having a bad day._

_I could tell. _She thought sarcastically.

_Right… _I replied rolling my eyes. She could see that, but she knew better than to get mad and attack, which would only piss me off. Then a battle would start.

Holo and I phased back and stopped to look at the moon. Somehow, tonight the full moon looked different, like there was a different shape to it.

Maybe there was, but I didn't care. I was sitting next to Holo, the girl that understood me. I didn't want to admit it to her, but I actually liked her a lot. It was a strong feeling, and it was like she was made for me. I think she felt almost the same way, but I didn't want to bring it up, just in case she didn't feel the same way. That would leave me heartbroken.

"Not to ruin the moment Holo, but there's something I want to say. It's kind of hard to say." I spoke softly but confidently.

"What is it?" she asked in a confused tone.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I mumbled. We gazed into each other's eyes, and she gave me hope.

"Come on!" She softly urged me to speak the words that formed a lump in my throat.

A lot was going through my mind in that instant. There were two choices I could make. One, I could man up and tell her the way I felt. The other was to keep it a secret until I had the courage. Either way, she would still know sooner or later. For now, I could keep it a secret and tell her later today. That seemed like the best option for now. If things didn't work out… well I didn't want to think about that right now. Suddenly Holo's voice broke my train of thought.

"Please, for me?" She spoke innocently in a soft tone. I thought I would die from the pain. I didn't want to tell her, but I also didn't want to hurt her. There are a lot of mixed emotions in my brain, and I don't want to try to sort them out just in case the pain showed on my face. I didn't want to hurt her even more. This was a battle I just couldn't win. Either way, I was going to lose to her. I moaned in a painful way, and she noticed it.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly

"I don't want to talk about it" I replied half moaning.

"Please, for me?" she said again, this time more convincingly.

"Fine" I gave in reluctantly, though by my tone she could probably tell that I didn't want to.

There was a short silence, followed by a long sigh from me. Apparently, she could sense I didn't want to talk to her about whatever it was. She gazed into my eyes, and for a second I thought that she would say something. But she didn't, and we both sat there in silence again.

"I'm waiting" she urged.

"Fine, but it's going to sound stupid" I replied, then took a long breath.

"Say it" she said softly and comfortingly.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I love you, Holo. It's like you were made for me. Even if you don't feel the same way, at least you know how I feel about you. Wow that sounded crappy."

We both sat there in silence for a minute. Finally she spoke softly.

"Oh, Felix-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I know what you're going to say and it doesn't make a difference. I'll still love you no matter what."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" I asked, confused.

"I was going to say that I love you too. Probably not as much, but still enough." She spoke confidently, and sounded more positive than me.

"Really, do you mean it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes" she confirmed my thoughts.

We gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then we kissed. It's not like I never imagined kissing her before, but I haven't imagined it would feel natural, like this. We moved together, as one. Her lips fit the shape of mine perfectly, and we held our breath as long as possible to make the kiss last longer. I kissed her again softly and shortly.

Finally we broke apart, and tried to catch our breath. I was at a loss for words, and apparently she was too. After we caught our breath, she spoke quietly.

"Felix that was amazing!" she said breathlessly.

"You were too, Holo." I replied back casually.

We moved towards each other, gazing at the moon. For once, we could relate toward each other on a different level. As we sat there it got later and later. We reluctantly left each other to go home and get some sleep.

**Chapter Two**

**Discussions**

"I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing. I told her part of the truth, but I'm not sure I should tell her the whole thing. What do you think I should do?" I asked Sam nervously.

Sam is one of my best friends and he can also change shape into a red fox. He knows a lot about the imprinting stuff because he imprinted on his partner, too. Imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger. It's like gravity isn't holding you down anymore, she is. Or at least that's his opinion.

"Just tell her the truth. She will understand." Easy for him to say. If she hits me, I'll lose it and get pissed off. He doesn't have to worry about that, though. I have a shorter temper than him, and he can't hurt her as much with his puny fox body. I'm a huge, horse-sized wolf that can get pissed off easily. Not the best person to get punched in the face by his girlfriend.

I told him all of that, and he understood my point. "Plus if she punches me it will actually _hurt_. It's not as if she's a weak human." I added. "Maybe we could pretend that last night never happened, for now."

"Maybe…" he started to say. "Never mind."

I trusted him enough that I would not ask about whatever he was going to say. If it was important he would have said it. Okay maybe he wouldn't have but I still trusted him. Not enough to jump off a cliff, but enough to keep a secret.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" I asked him, just in case.

"Sure, what is it?" He responded firmly and confidently.

"Is it possible for your imprint to break? I mean like you don't feel attached to her anymore?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

I shrugged. "It's kind of a piss off that I don't have a choice of girlfriends."

"Yes it is possible. Anyway, I've got to go. Emily is waiting for me to get home." Emily is his imprint. He would do anything and be anything for her. That's kind of how I feel about Holo. It's a little bit different for me because now that I think about it I don't love her as much as I think I do.

"Okay. I need some room to think. I'm going to go outside into the fresh air, anyway." I knew Holo would be waiting for me. As I ran towards the forest, I took my clothes off in quick, practiced motions and phased before anyone would notice.

Being a wolf helped me clear my head. There was a lot of stuff I needed to do right now, but my first priority would be hunting. Not that I didn't want to talk to Holo, I just didn't want to do it right now.

I set out running through the forest, following the scent of deer. I wasn't hungry enough to catch a moose. After I finished my meal I set out to look for Holo. She was pretty easy to find, considering I could hear her thoughts.

_Hey Holo, what's up?_

_Nothing, I was just waiting for you. There is something important I have to say._

_What's that? We should phase back to speak properly._

We both walked into the woods. A minute later we both walked into the clearing.

"So, what were you going to say?" I _not _such a good idea.

"I think we should pretend last night never happened until things _slow down._" I could hear the emphasis in the words 'slow down'.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I had a vision, you know like a see the future vision, and anyway people are coming to get us. I don't know why or when, but I know that much."

"Wait back up a sec, you can see the _future_? Is it like an extra gift or something?"

"Yep" she answered both of my questions.

"Do you know if I have a special gift too?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Their name is Vregon." That name sent a shiver down both of our spines. "What do you want to do?" In that instant, I don't know why but my imprint broke. It's not like anything bad happened. That thing just kind of happens; it's not something that I can control.

**Chapter Three**

**The Letter**

Holo,

This imprint thing isn't something I can

There are a lot of things I would like to say to your 'boyfriend'

Sometimes I think I'm better for you than

I'm sorry but we just don't have a 'connection' anymore. The imprint thing has gone and

Yeah I miss you too, a lot. Doesn't change anything, sorry.

Felix

As I wrote those words I felt my brain working overtime and I knew Holo would understand. Though every crossed-out word would sting her, and though she already had another boyfriend, she would understand. It had been almost two weeks since my feelings had changed.

Her _boyfriend _was also a shape-shifter. The only problem is that he doesn't transform into a wolf. He transforms into a _puppy_. Not that that isn't cool and all but the _puppy_ will grow into a _dog _and dogs are related to wolves. So that means they are technically _related_. _That _is kind of creepy_. _If she _marries_ him… well, I don't want to think about the _possibilities_.

Later that day we met up in the woods. We were both in wolf form so neither of us could hide any thoughts. It isn't a happy scene from an outsider's view.

_Hey, Holo what's up? _I asked casually.

_Nothing. Just trying to get a good aim at your face _she thought as she shifted a little.

_Ouch. That one hit _real _low Holo. Why are you trying to disable me? _I joked a little.

_Dunno, you guess. _She snapped back the reply.

I winced. I tried not to think about the possibilities. There are about a million reasons why she could be mad. One of them is that she broke up with her 'boyfriend'.

_Let me guess._

_Shoot. Not that you could hurt me anymore. _She gave a fierce reply.

_Okay, you broke up with your 'boyfriend'. Wait, that wouldn't make you mad at _me_. _I quickly realized my mistake.

_Wow, Felix you've got problems._

_Don't push it. _I bit back a fierce snarl, and settled for a growl. _You make me pissed!_

_I know. It seems like we've had this conversation a lot lately._

_Oh, then be warned. So what is it that makes you want to rip my head off my body?_

_Nothing, just I got your letter._

_So, what about it?_

_You said some things you shouldn't have._

_Oops. _I _thought_ that she would understand. But, like always, she didn't.

It was quiet in the clearing. If you looked through the trees all you could see were two giant wolves circling each other. The massive reddish-gray wolf was me, while the red one was Holo.

_Why did you do it? _She half-growled the question.

_I… I thought you would understand. _I stuttered the response.

_Well you thought wrong! _She screamed in my head.

_I thought I knew you better._

_Really, Felix, really?_

_Yep. Well, maybe. We didn't have a connection earlier… and your boyfriend is mad at me too, isn't he?_

_Yep, big time. Especially for hurting my feelings. _Then she lunged.

**Chapter Four**

**The Fight**

_Ow! _


End file.
